


Une nouvelle vision du monde

by CrazyMofox



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mythology References, OC, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMofox/pseuds/CrazyMofox
Summary: Une jeune déesse dépressive redécouvre peu à peu le bonheur avec un autre dieu et sa lumière
Relationships: Elio Von Licht/Nesryn Burnell





	1. En toi

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou ! C'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose ici, mais c'est quelque chose dont je suis assez fière et en plus de ça, c'est une double publication ! Cet OS est du point de vue de Nesryn et le prochain de celui d'Elio !

"Tu ne crois en rien Nesryn" m'avait il une fois dit. 

Ce jour là, je lui avais répondu que c'était le cas. Que l'espoir m'avait quitté depuis bien longtemps. 

"Tu ne crois même pas en toi. Tu es une déesse, tu es forte et puissante" m'avait il ensuite dit. 

C'était vrai. Nous étions des dieux. Mais j'étais détestée des humains. Déesse de la guerre, des arts littéraires et de la lune. Les gens s'arrêtent souvent à la guerre, oubliant mes bons côtés. 

Je lui avais simplement répondu que le fait que je sois une déesse ne faisait pas de moi quelqu'un de fort, que j'étais fragile et qu'un seul coup de vent et je pouvais m'effondrer comme un château de cartes. Comment un dieu aussi aimé que le dieu de la justice, de la lumière et du soleil pouvait comprendre ? Il essayait de me remonter le moral, et je le savais. Mais a l'époque j'étais trop brisée pour le laisser entrer dans ma vie et mon esprit, je ne voulais pas de lui pour me guérir. 

Mais j'ai fini par réclamer sa présence. J'avais besoin d'un ami, et il était ce que j'avais de plus proche de cette idée. Et il a accepté contre toute attente. 

Il a essayé de me montrer la beauté de la lune. La beauté des poèmes. Mais me montrer des choses que je voyais tout le temps, des choses que je contrôlais, ne m'aidait en aucun cas. Mais avec lui à mes côtés, j'ai commencé à voir de la beauté dans beaucoup de choses. 

À commencer par le soleil. La lumière brûlant mes yeux et la chaleur réchauffant ma peau apaisaient mon esprit. Je pouvais rester des heures à l'admirer. Il m'inspirait des poèmes joyeux, des poèmes qui ne parlaient ni de mort, ni de scènes de guerre. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps que je serais incapable de dire à quand remontait mon dernier poème sans violence. 

Ce que disait les humains m'affectaient toujours autant mais j'avais quelqu'un qui était la pour moi. Il ne savait pas comment me réconforter, il ne savait pas comment s'occuper d'une demoiselle en pleurs dans son lit, mais il essayait. Il essayait et ça me faisait un bien fou. 

Mon sourire était de plus en plus fréquent, mais je ne remarquais pas forcément que la tristesse s'évaporait peu à peu de mon corps. Et pas pour laisser place à du vide comme auparavant. 

J'étais heureuse, réellement heureuse, pour la première fois depuis des années. Je voyais la lumière au bout du tunnel, et elle avait de plus en plus une silhouette familière. 

En sa présence, mon sourire était toujours sincère. Mes émotions en général étaient toujours sincères. J'étais toujours sincère. Je ne comprenais tout ce que mon coeur me faisait ressentir, mais j'aimais ça. J'aimais beaucoup ça. Parce qu'être avec lui me rendait heureuse, et que je devenais accro au bonheur. Un sentiment d'euphorie pareil, comment ne pas en devenir accro ? Surtout en ayant été au plus bas ? C'était impossible. Mais ce n'était pas grave. 

Je venais de plus en plus le voir, non pas parce que j'allais mal, mais parce que j'avais envie de le voir. Et un de ces jours la, celui qui à marqué un vrai tournant pour moi, je lui ai souris et je lui ai dit, les joues rougissantes 

"Tu sais Elio, maintenant je crois en toi"


	2. J'aime la lune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un jeune dieu aide une déesse mal dans sa peau a aller mieux et découvre quelque chose de nouveau dans le processus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le second OS, du point de vue d'Elio donc ! Je ne compte rien réécrire pour l'instant dans la même lignée, mais je ne ferme pas totalement a la possibilité non plus !

J’aime la lune.

J’ai toujours aimé la lune. Aussi loin que je puisse m’en souvenir, la lune a été un refuge pour moi, un havre de paix et un réconfort immense. Elle a, dans un sens, toujours été la pour moi. La lune brille quand rien d’autre n’est là, quand le silence et le noir règnent. Elle est la pour guider les personnes perdues, réguler le niveau de l’eau et sans elle, comment pourrait on voir dans la nuit ? Elle est une lumière douce et apaisante, pas un flash aveuglant comme le soleil. Elle est plus froide et plus mélancolique que lui aussi. 

Mélancolique est le mot parfait pour décrire la lune. Ainsi que celle qui la représente. Sa négativité m’a irradiée comme ma positivité irradie souvent les gens. Elle n’avait plus d’espoir, ni de joie en elle. Elle m’agaçait, énormément, quand elle se lamentait de tout ce qu’elle croyait vivre. Elle était persuadée que tout le monde la détestait, que le destin s’acharnait sur elle. C'était ridicule. 

Elle est aimée, même si elle ne semblait pas le voir. Les gens aiment se plonger dans des écrits, qu’ils soient réels ou fictifs. Les gens aiment la lune, et tout ce qu’elle apporte de bon. Tout le monde n’est pas fait pour vivre la journée, et ceux qui vivent la nuit apprécient de pouvoir se déplacer sans avoir à brûler de bougies. 

Tout doucement, elle a finit par me croire, par le voir. Son sourire, son vrai sourire, me fit moi aussi sourire. Et quand j’ai entendu pour la première fois son rire, j’ai senti mon coeur fondre. J’arrivais peu à peu à la rendre heureuse, et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, ça me rendait moi aussi incroyablement heureux. 

Je me disais que sans doute qu’aider une amie m’apportait des satisfactions que je ne connaissais pas encore , et que c'était ça qui me rendait heureux. 

Oh comme je me trompais. 

À chaque fois qu’elle venait en pleurs se réfugier dans mes bras, mon coeur se brisait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, j’étais naïf. Ou ignorant de certaines choses, je ne sais pas vraiment. Dans tous les cas, même si j'ignorais comment faire, et même si au début c'était elle que j’ignorais, j’avais fini par chercher à la consoler. 

Et à chaque fois que j’y parvenais et que je lui arrachais un sourire, mon coeur sautait de joie. Et encore une fois j’attribuais ça au fait d’aider une amie en détresse. 

Et puis un jour, en sentant quelque chose me torturer le ventre et mon coeur réagir à chacun de ses gestes envers moi, j’ai fini par comprendre. 

J'appréciais, et j'apprécie encore, ce sentiment de légèreté des qu’elle est proche de moi, mais je sais que je veux plus que ça, sans oser rien en dire. Je la veux à jamais contre moi, à jamais dans mes bras. Je veux la rendre heureuse chaque seconde passant, et je veux entendre son rire encore et encore. Mais au fond, être son ami et la rendre heureuse ainsi, ça me suffit pour que je sois heureux. 

En tout cas une chose est sûre et certaine à présent. 

J’aime la lune


End file.
